Too Late
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: One-shot. "Eu só posso me culpar por não ter dito e feito tudo o que eu devia a ela no seu tempo em terra, mas gora eu não posso fazer nada, pois é tarde demais."


**Too late.**

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Disclaimer: Naruto e os demais personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto.

Preview: Depois de tanto tempo, tantos anos, ela ainda me amava. Ela deu a vida por mim, e agora não há nada que eu possa fazer.

**OBS. A história é toda narrada pelo Sasuke.**

**

* * *

  
**

Às vezes me perguntava "O que vou fazer da minha vida depois que tudo tiver acabado?", "Será que devo voltar ao lugar que um dia chamei de casa?".

Mas é incrível como o destino é irônico.

Konoha. Esse é o lugar que um dia chamei de casa, mas também é o lugar onde um dia meu clã foi massacrado pelo meu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

Essa pequena vila, porém, também foi o lugar aonde um dia, depois do massacre, cheguei bem perto de ser feliz.

Lá, eu fiz laços que o tempo e a distância não conseguiram quebrar. Laços que durariam até hoje, se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido.

Nessa vila eu conheci três pessoas que formaram laços comigo mais fortes do que qualquer outra, além dos maus pais, já formaram comigo.

Essas pessoas são:

Kakashi: meu ex-sensei. Ele foi como um pai, não só para mim, mas como para meus companheiros. Ele nos ensinou muito mais do que apenas jutsus. Ele foi um companheiro e um ótimo sensei.

Naruto: o ninja imperativo e cabeça oca da vila, mas que conseguiu formar comigo o laço de um irmão. Ele, apesar de estar a vida toda sozinho, entendia a minha dor e sempre esteve presente. Mesmo sendo meu melhor amigo, ele sempre foi meu rival, e isso foi uma das coisas que me motivou a ser cada vez melhor.

Sakura: irritante, fraca e a pessoa que eu mais senti falta quando eu deixei tudo para trás.

Mesmo a tento chamado de irritante, fraca, um peso para equipe, entre outras coisas, ela sempre estava do meu lado.

Ela foi a única que não gostava de mim pela minha aparência ou pelo meu nome. Ela me amava do jeito que eu sou.

Eu nunca pude dizer isso, mas eu gostava de tê-la por perto. Era bom ver os olhos verde-esmeralda dela cintilando toda vez que ela me via. Era bom e aconchegante ver o sorriso dela irradiar o dia de todos em volta dela. Eu gostava de olhar para ela e ver que ela estava feliz. Mas é claro que eu nunca demonstrei isso, mas agora, eu sei que nunca terei essa oportunidade.

Por quê?

Por causa daquele dia.

_Flashback onn._

_Eu estava do lado de fora do esconderijo da Akatsuki, enfrentando meu irmão, pronto para, enfim, vingar o meu clã. Todos os outros membros estavam lutando com os ninjas de Konoha._

_Minha luta durou várias horas, e sempre que conseguia, via que os ninjas de Konoha estavam lá. Já deviam ter vencido os outros._

_Agora só faltava um. E esse um era eu._

_Mas, por um descuido idiota, eu me distrai quando vi meus antigos companheiros de equipe, Naruto e Sakura._

_Eles cresceram, e disso eu sabia, mas eu só não sabia que tinham crescido tanto._

_Naruto devia ter a minha altura ou ser mais alto do que eu e parecia muito mais maduro e forte. As roupas laranja e azul foram substituídas por laranja e preto, que, em minha opinião, ficou bem menos chamativo._

_Eu adoraria ter uma pequena luta com ele, para ver se estava mesmo mais forte._

_A Sakura não estava tão alta. Tinha crescido, mas ainda era mais baixa do que eu. Ela tinha deixado de ser aquela garota "reta" que conhecia. Agora ela tinha curvas, todas perfeitas e nos lugares certos, sendo enfatizada pela roupa ninja nova. Ela manteve o vermelho, mas agora estava bem mais discreto também, sendo que ela só usava o vermelho na blusa._

_O rosto dela tinha perdido os traços infantis e agora tinham adotado traços de uma mulher._

_Eu não esperava que ela estivesse tão linda._

_Eu já a tinha visto alguns anos atrás, depois da minha partida, e ela já estava linda, mas agora, estava mais ainda._

_Por esse mero descuido, Itachi me pegou de surpresa, me lançando uns bons 100 metros de distância de onde eu estava._

_Eu já estava quase sem chakra e ele havia apertado um dos meus pontos de pressão._

_Eu não conseguia mais me levantar._

— _Irmãozinho tolo... Você achou mesmo que poderia me derrotar?_

— _Eu não acho, tenho certeza, seu bastardo._

— _Vamos testar sua teoria então._

_E ele veio em minha direção. A espada preparada para perfurar o meu peito e acabar com a minha vida._

_Eu não conseguia me mexer, eu queria, eu tentei, mas não conseguia._

_Eu sabia que se eu continuasse naquele estado, eu perderia minha vida, mas não tinha muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer._

_Até que eu senti alguma coisa quente borrifar no meu rosto._

_Quando eu virei minha cabeça eu vi algo que nunca quis vivenciar._

_Ali, no meio de mim e do meu irmão, estava ela. Com a espada cravada em seu coração._

_Seu sangue estava no meu rosto, no meu cabelo, na minha blusa, no chão, por todo o seu corpo frágil feito porcelana._

_Itachi arrancou a espada do coração dela sem piedade e ela caiu em meus braços._

_Seu sangue passou para as minhas mãos enquanto eu a segurava._

_S-sasu-ke…k-kun…_

— _S-sakura… Por que você fez isso?_

— _E-eu não podia deixar v-você mo...rrer..._

— _Sakura, por favor, para de falar..._

_ S-sasuke-kun, m-m__e d-d-descul-pa…_

_Eu não ia conseguir mantê-la calada, e eu podia sentir a vida dela saindo por cada poro do seu corpo. Eu podia ver os seus lindos olhos perdendo o brilho. Eu podia sentir seu corpo ficando mais e mais frio, e eu não podia fazer nada para parar aquilo._

— _Te desculpar pelo quê Sakura?_

— _P-por con-continuar s-sendo f-fr-fraca..._

_Fraca? Ela ainda achava que era fraca? Ela entrou na frente de um assassino da Akatsuki para me proteger e me manter vivo. Ela deu a própria vida por mim e ainda achava que era fraca?_

— _Sakura, você não é fraca. Você é uma das pessoas mais forte que eu já conheci. Agora para de falar, por favor. Vai ficar tudo bem, é só você parar de falar._

— _S-sasuke-kun... eu te amo... sempre amei, e...sempre...vou...a...mar..._

_Não... Não fecha os olhos agora. Não. Ainda não._

— _Sakura! Não! Abre os olhos! Olha pra mim! Sakura! VOLTA! SAKURAAAA!!!_

— _Tcs, tcs, tcs... Tolo, tolo, tolo. Como você consegue ser tão tolo? Perder, em seus próprio braços, a única mulher que REALMENTE te amou... Que desperdício... se bem que ela era tão fraca que não ia fazer muita diferença..._

_Flashback off._

Eu não agüentei aquele bastardo zombando de mim e principalmente não agüentei quando ele zombou da minha Sakura.

Eu o matei ali, naquela pequena clareira.

Mas o preço foi muito alto.

A minha flor, a única mulher que eu poderia amar, na verdade, a única mulher que eu pude amar, morreu, em meus braços.

Eu a vi, perder a vida pouco a pouco. Eu a senti ficar fria e eu vi o brilho dos seus olhos desaparecer por completo.

Isso aconteceu a 1 ano e meio atrás, e agora eu como ela se sentiu quando eu parti.

Ela se sentiu sozinha, vazia, triste, inútil.

Mas eu me sinto ainda pior do que ela, porque ela ainda tinha a esperança de que eu voltasse algum dia. Eu, não tenho nem isso.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente. Eu a diria que a amo, enquanto ela ainda estivesse viva. Eu a beijaria e sentiria o calor da sua pele contra o meu corpo. Eu a abraçaria e a seguraria em meus braços e a protegeria com a minha vida.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria as coisas de um jeito melhor.

Mas, eu não sou cientista e não posso voltar no tempo.

Tudo o que posso fazer é exatamente o que tenho feito durante todo o tempo que se passou: vir ao tumulo dela colocar flores de cerejeira e falar com o espírito dela, que de alguma forma eu sinto que ainda me rodeia, que ainda está ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e me dizendo que está tudo bem, assim como ela sempre fazia quando era viva.

Tudo o que posso fazer agora é dizer as palavras que eu devia ter dito a ela ao seu tumulo e esperar que estas cheguem até ela.

Eu só posso me culpar por não ter dito e feito tudo o que eu devia a ela no seu tempo em terra, mas gora eu não posso fazer nada, pois é tarde demais.

_Fim._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Então pessoas, é isso. Essa idéia veio na minha cabeça hoje e decidi escrevê-la.**_

_**Me digam se ficou bom ou não ok?**_

_**Bjos sabor chocolate!!!**_


End file.
